The Doctor and Jael
by OinchyNugget
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, but I love writing and I love Doctor Who. What happens when a girl meets the Doctor and is immediately faced with Daleks? In my mind, it goes a little something like this...
1. Chapter 1

Since I was a little girl, I've had an overactive imagination. That's what my parents said, anyway. It was kind of like code to tell me I'm pretty much crazy, which is why I didn't tell them where I'm going and why. It would only add fuel to the fire, and my parents have _plenty _of fire without my help.

I was riding the county bus home from work, gazing out the window, when I heard a noise like I had never heard before. It was almost like a buzzing but not quite, and then out of nowhere this small blue box appeared and a man stepped out. A box _appeared_ and a man _stepped out_. 'Maybe I am crazy,' I thought. No one else seemed to notice. But no, I knew what I saw, and I yelled for the bus driver to stop. By now we were a block away and I knew I'd have to run if I were to catch up on him. He stepped out of his mysterious blue box with an aura of determination.

As I turned the corner, I saw him: spiky brown hair, and a wild look in his deep brown eyes. He was wearing a long coat and a suit with… sneakers. He was wearing a suit with sneakers. I could see he was about to turn and run off, so I called out,

"Hey, wait!"

He spun around and eyed me, as if trying to recognize me. When he saw that he didn't, he was courteous enough to wait anyway.

"I… I saw you come out of that blue box in the alley. What was that all about?" I asked regaining my breath.

"You saw that?" He raised an eyebrow.  
I nodded, and he responded in like manner.

"You haven't seen a metal thing roaming the streets have you?" He asked.

"A… _thing_?" I said more confused than ever.

"Yes, a thing," he responded as if it were obvious, "A metal thing. Comes about to your shoulder. Looks like a salt shaker. Eyestalk. A thing."

"Um… no." By now I realized that maybe he was crazy and I should leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it after being thought of as crazy all my life. And I might as well admit it; there might've been something handsome in those wild eyes that held me in my spot.

"Too bad." Was all he said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called.

"No time to wait. Gotta find some _things_." He said without turning around.

So I ran and caught up. "Can I at least have your name?"  
He stopped short and spun around. "I'm the Doctor." He said and thrust his hand out.

As I shook his hand I asked, "Doctor Who?"  
"Just the Doctor," he replied, "And you are?"  
"I'm Jael."

This time I followed him without invitation when he turned to walk away.

"So tell me more about these _things_." I said, "I might be able to help."

He eyed me doubtfully, but said, "They're called Daleks, and they're very dangerous. In fact, if we find one, _stay back_."

"Well, how come you can go up to them, but I can't"  
"I have… tools." He chose his words carefully.  
"What kind of tools?"  
"A screwdriver."  
"You're going to singlehandedly take on these things—"

"Daleks," he interrupted.

"—Daleks, that I can't even go up to… with a screwdriver?"

"It's a very special screwdriver, just stay back."

I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest. Graciously, he stopped and said, "Are you coming?"

"I'd like to," I replied honestly, "But I can't very well run off with a man who won't even tell me his real name to find _Daleks_ that I've never even heard of and can't approach, and leave this strange man to defend himself with only a screwdriver." Then I mumbled, "My parents already think I'm crazy."

The wild look in his eye turned sympathetic, and he motioned toward a bench on the sidewalk. We sat down and for a while we just stared at each other in silence. His eyes seemed to tell me everything and nothing. Finally he spoke. His voice was softer and less urgent.

"You're not going to believe anything I tell you, but you wanted to know." He stopped, and I nodded my consent.

"My name is the Doctor. The blue box you seen me walk out of is my TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. I'm from the planet Gallifrey, which makes me a Time Lord. The TARDIS is a space ship/time machine. The Daleks are from a different planet and we do not like each other at all. They are pure evil, and I am the only one they're scared of. They're programmed not to have emotions. All they know is killing anything and anyone who's not like them. That's why you have to stay back. My screwdriver is a sonic screwdriver which is hard to explain. You'll have to see it in action."

Most people wouldn't have believed him. But I had to. It all came back to his eyes. What was it with me and those eyes? He was avoiding my gaze and trying to figure out if I was going to respond or call a psych ward. I stood up.

"Are we gonna go find some Daleks, or what?"

He flashed a big smile, and stood with me, "Right then! Keep an eye out for Daleks and tell me if you see one. Just stay back."

At that moment I heard the word that proved all the Doctor had told me. A robotic voice came from across the street, "Exterminate."

I looked up in time to see a bystander being vaporized by what was undoubtedly a Dalek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, beautiful!" The Doctor said

"How is that beautiful?!"

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead, he pulled a metal contraption out of his jacket and seemed to scan the Dalek.

"Sonic screwdriver," we said at the same time.

The Dalek turned and looked our way, "Hello, Dok-torr." It buzzed.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. Then he grabbed my hand and called out, "Allons-y!" and we raced around the corner.

We approached an abandoned warehouse and shoved hard on the door.

"It's locked!" I yelled.

"Of course it's locked! It's always locked! What is it with you humans and locks?" He replied as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the lock on the door.

It clicked open and we pushed our way inside. The Doctor soniced the door again, and turned around.

"Alright, then" he smiled, clapping his hands together, "We should be safe in here. Operative term 'should be,' but let's not dwell on that."

He ran his fingers urgently through his hair and mumbled, "Think. Where would the Daleks be? They could be anywhere. I doubt they came from the direction the Dalek on the street was. They want me. They would go somewhere I can't resist. Oooh, Doctor you are a genius! Jael?"

"Yes,"

"Where is the most interesting place in the city?"

"The most interesting?"

"Yes, somewhere that's one of a kind, and no matter where you put it, it seems… out of place."

Minutes later we were on the lawn of the Museum of Infectious Diseases.

"This is it," I said.

"You bet it is!" he replied enthusiastically.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan? Ah, yes, the plan is to… um, well it's... Basically, we're going to… Right, I'm not big on plans. I sort of make it up as I go along."

"Make it up as you go along?!"

"Yes, well, plans? Where's the fun in that? Spontaneity? Now, that's fun!"

I couldn't argue, and for whatever reason, I already trusted this man with my life, so I decided to take instructions as they came.

We creeped around the back of the building, and the Doctor opened the back door. Waiting for us was a tall, burly man with intimidatingly large muscles.

"Employees only." He snarled.

The Doctor pulled out a small black flip book and held it open in front of the man, "I am a prestigious medical doctor, and your facilities have been anticipating my arrival. Do I need to report this to your supervisor?" He spoke with confidence.

The man's grimace melted away, "Sorry, sir. This must be your assistant? Right this way."

"What is that?" I whispered as we were lead down a dark corridor.

The Doctor gave a mischievous smile and showed me a blank piece of paper, "Psychic paper. Shows you exactly what you want to see."

I took a moment to take this in. I suppose it's no stranger than anything else I've witnessed today. The man stopped at a thick, wood door with glass paneling across the top.

"This is the boss's office. I suppose you can handle yourself from here."

Some slight nods were exchanged before the man left. As soon as he was out of sight, we bolted in the opposite direction of the door.

"Where are the Daleks?"

"How should I know? You're the one who figured out where they were."

"But you're the one who figured out how to find them!" I quipped.

We argued for a moment, and I was in the middle of my retort when the Doctor put his hand over my mouth. I tried to muster a look of disdain, but I'm sure it was only a look of confusion. He put a finger to his own lips and pointed to the ceiling. I heard what he heard. An assortment of mechanical voices was bickering just above our heads. My eyes widened in understanding, and the Doctor dropped his hand.

"What do we do?" I mouthed.

"Stay here." He replied.

This time, I'm sure my facial expression was disdainful. He raised his arms in desperation.

"Not worth the risk,"

I rolled my eyes which he took as agreement, and directed me to an empty office room. As he crept off, I counted his steps, wondering if each one would be his last. After the hallways stopped echoing, I decided to organize my thoughts in a chronological list.

I met the Doctor

The Doctor turned out to be an alien-fighting alien. (That one I wasn't so sure about)

There was a Dalek on the street (What is a Dalek anyway?)

We located the Dalek headquarters

I let the Doctor do the very thing I told him I wouldn't do. I let a strange man fight off Daleks with a screwdriver.

I told myself that he could handle himself. He's probably done this millions of times! But I didn't believe it. I believed that he needed me to rush out and come do some crazy thing to save his life. So I did. I rushed out of the room, and ran smack dab into a Dalek.

I said the only thing I could think of, "Oh, crap."


End file.
